Damn Kids!
by shadowjessica
Summary: Poor Axel..all he wants to do is sleep, but will the kids let him? No...!


shadowjessica: Hola! I'm still writing _'Twilight of War' _and _'Hunted',_ yes, but I thought that in the mean time it would be a fun idea if I had posted something up that I had written forever ago…something a little…unorthodox, to say the least. Oh, and the kids are mine and there is a story that I am writing that is supposed to go between this one and _'Larxene's Craving'_. Tehe…anyway, enjoy and …

Axel and Larxene © Kingdom Hearts © Tetsuya Nomura

The Kids © Me

"Hey dad?" a young boy asked his father. The only other being in the room, a man who appears to be in his mid to late twenties, with green eyes and spiky red hair, groaned and turned his body on the couch in his first response.

"What, Michelox?" he uttered as his second response. He then lifted his head onto his hand and opened his eyes.

"Whatcha doing?" Michelox asked his father in a rather game-like manner.

"What's it look like I'm doing, Michelox? I'm taking a nap." He told the kid, not sensing the pending annoyance of the kids curiosity.

"Daddy?" asked yet another young voice, this time a young girl's.

"Yes, Lucky?" The father asked the little girl. He still hadn't caught on to the kids' game yet.

"Why is Mommy so crazy?" The young blonde asked him.

"Because your mommy pops pills and drinks way too much. That's why." the man told his daughter. Just then, he felt a book mysteriously make its way to his head.

"I heard that, Axel!" a shrieking voice shouted. As his response, he rubbed his head, went back to the stairway, and threw the book back at her.

"Shut the hell up, Larxene…" he uttered under his breath. As he sat back down, he immediately put up a defensive shielding spell that deflects any object that's thrown at him back at its point of origin.

'…and she wonders why my anger issues have escalated…' he thought to himself.

"Daddy?" the twins asked, this time in unison.

Groaning, he reluctantly responded to their question. "Now what?"

"Where do babies come from?" they both asked him.

Eyes growing in complete surprise, Axel stood erect and took his children into his arms, with rogue objects "bouncing off" his shield. Clearing his voice, he annunciated every word he ever could.

"Michelox, Lucky, when a mommy and a daddy get together…they get together, have sex in a gigantic pool of pudding, and nine months later, out comes a baby."

Seeing in the awe in their eyes, he quietly sat them down, told them he was going to sleep and he was out five minutes later.

An hour later, the kids woke him back up and bombarded him with more questions. The faster the questions came, the more annoyed he became, and the harder it became for him to remain civil for them. Finally, the one question came along that took him to the boiling point.

"DaddY The both finally asked him.

"What? What? What? A thousand times, WHAT?" he finally shouted, gaining the crazt-angry look that he usually reserves for his wife.

"You little brats have been doing nothing but getting a book thrown at my head and bothering me for the last hour and a half with questions! All I want to do is sleep! You get that? All I want to do is f**king sleep, so leave me alone and go bother your mother or do something else!" he finally shouted to the kids, which resulted in the kids starting to cry.

Seeing his kids tore Axel apart, and it finally broke him the meanie mold back to the soft, fatherly mold that he usually has with them. The kids ran off, prompting him to go find them.

"Why was Daddy so mean to us, Michelox? What did we do?" Lucky asked her twin brother. The two held each other in an embrace, with Lucky burying her face in her brother Michelox's chest.

"I don't know. I think it's because of all the questions we were asking him." Michelox told his sister. Seeing a shadow looming over them, they huddled back together, seeking shelter in each other's arms.

Seeing his kids huddled together and crying, Axel immediately knelt down and embraced his kids into a quick but firm hug.

"Oh, kids. I didn't mean to snap at you guys like that. I guess that I just got so tired of the questions and being woken up that I just let loose uncontrollably," Axel admitted, tears starting to form in his eyes, "I'm so sorry. I never meant to scare you guys. I love you guys so much and I would never do that to you."  
>He "let loose" again, this time crying, tears and more embracing.<p>

The kids, seeing how sorry their father was, immediately engaged him in an embrace, showing that they forgive him.

"We forgive you, daddy." Lucky commented.

"We know you didn't mean to do it." Michelox followed up his sister's comment with his own.

"Thanks, kids." He affectionately told them.

"Anytime!" The kids replied.

"Alright, now that that's settled, hows about we get some ice cream?" Axel offered, taking their huge and glowing smiles as a 'yes'.

"Oh, Daddy? Where does ice cream come from?"

"Not again.."

End Story

_sj: yes, I love torturing Axel! But now and again, I love to explore such touching and sensitive sides tom many characters…*currently doing Sideswipe from G1 Transformers*lol yes, I now have another victim!_


End file.
